Crackfics GRevolution
by asa-chan
Summary: Three short crackfics, TyKa pairing. Bad humor, pure stupidity and perverseness! Contain G-Rev spoiler!


**Three crackfics:**

**The True Reason Why Kai Had Been Strong During His Fight Against Brooklyn**

A Beyblade Fic

_By asa-chan_

**Warnings**: OOC?, shonen ai, crackfic, bad humor

**Pairing**: Kai/Tyson

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/Just before Kai's beybattle against Brooklyn/**

Kai was just heading towards the beyarena, prepared to give that obnoxious bastard Brooklyn the fight of his lifetime, to hear Tyson whisper as he passed the other blader:

"Remember Hiwatari. Fuck this up and no sex for a month."

Kai reached a new level of determination after hearing that sentence.

**-FIN**-

A/N: This is..... shakes head

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai's Punishment**

A Beyblade Fanfiction

_By asa-chan_

**Warnings:** Crackfic, OOC, shonen ai, hentai thoughts...

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Note:** This is also pure stupidity.... But oh so amusing.... XD Oh and not proof-read!

**Dedicated to:** Umm, Galux Kitty because she gave me the idea for this fic... Thankies!

---------------------------------------------------------

**/Somewhere in a dark dreary room/**

"You know Kai.... You've always betrayed the team, in some way or another. Sure you always came back in the end, but still..., and this has to change!" Tyson spoke fiercely, tapping his foot against the floor in anger.

Kai just stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So after discussing this topic for a long time, me and the others guys came to the conclusion that we have to....", Tyson paused and grinned, "that we have to punish you."

_'Punish me...?'_ Kai repeated silenty and his eyes widened. His fingers twitched and suddenly his mind came up with a vision:

**_Tyson in a domina outfit with a whip in his right hand and a feathered mask covering his beautiful face, his dark blue hair unbound._**

**_"You've been a bad bad boy Kai. Face your punishment." S/M master Tyson purred and a licked his swollen lips_**.

**_"Yes master."_**

Kai hit the ground with a sickening thud and a bloody nose, drooling.

Tyson blinked.

"Huh?"

**-FIN-**

A/N: .... -hits herself- I'm sick. And perverted. silent I like that. **XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's a Sparkly Ballet World, Baby**

A Beyblade Fanfiction

_By asa-chan_

**Warnings:** Crackfic, OOC, shonen ai, sparkles, cursing,

**Pairing:** Kai/Tyson, implied Garland/Tyson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BB

**Note:** The third crackfic... Hope everyone likes it! And mini spoilers for... Epi 49.

**Dedicated to:** Misty Writer!! -

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure if they are beyblading anymore or doing ballet!" DJ Jazzman spoke into his microphone, staring at the battle with an open mouth.

**/Meanwhile in Garland's and Tyson's own sparkly, shojo bubbles world/**

_"Tyson!", Garland cried, while gracefully twisting out of the way, "we have missed our profession! We should have been ballet dancers!"_

_"You're right! Wheeee, this is so fun!!" Tyson sparkled with a huge smile on his face._

_"You've opened up my eyes Tyson! After this fight I will become the best professional ballet dancer ever!" Garland sparkled back._

_"Wow!!! That's so cool!" Tyson sparkled as answer. _

_They grinned at each other while sparkling madly. _

**/Somewhere in a hospital/**

A certain dual-haired beyblader was sitting in front of the TV, one eye twitching madly, while the other one was covered with bandages.

"You bastard! I'm the only one who is allowed to sparkle at Tyson like that! Garland, I'm so going to kill you! You hear me, fucker?!" Yelled Kai, shaking his hand at the TV.

The other patients quickly inched back, each of them noticing the dark red cloud of **ANGER!!!** and **JEALOUSY!!!** surrounding Kai.

"ARGH!!!"

They cowered.

**-FIN- **

A/N: Fear the sparkles, folks!!! -waves banner-


End file.
